


Pool Shark

by jebbypal



Category: The Unit
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbypal/pseuds/jebbypal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pool actually has several different strategies based on your area of Unit expertise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Shark

Behind him, Mack started to laugh. "Not a good idea to show your entire hand this early in the night, Williams."

Hector ignored him as he sank the last striped ball on the table. All that was left was the black eight ball. "That would be deception. I was always taught to never lie to family."

From where he waited with his cue, Grey called out to Jonas. "Hey, Top, promise me the newbie's been invited to poker night."

"Careful, Betty Blue. Young Hector might be just as good at poker as he is at pool," Jonas replied. "Besides, I do so enjoy taking your paycheck from you."

"You haven't figured out that he's scamming you, Jonas? If he's poor, Molly will cook him every meal," Mack pointed out. "Though you should ease up on Grey a bit, Williams. He's having a hard time adjusting to not being the baby brother anymore."

"Oh, so now we figure out your master plan to poker, eh?" Jonas asked as Hector sank the eight ball in the far corner pocket with a double bank shot.

Grey just rolled his eyes as he tossed the rack to a laughing Hector. Hector started racking the balls up. "How 'bout we change it up a little," Grey asked. "Some nine ball to see if I can't change my luck."

"No luck to it, Grey. Just a better shooter," Hector answered even as he discarded the unneeded balls.

"And he has the range scores to prove it. Not to mention a free round of drinks," Jonas said.

"Speaking of that, Top, we need to start asking about beer tastes during Selection. Because ice in beer – it's nine different kinds of wrong, Williams," Mack said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But I didn't have break last time," Grey pointed out as he chalked up his pool cue.

"You always have to have break to win?" Hector asked.

"Matter of fact, no. But it sure helps," Grey replied right before hitting the cue ball towards the diamond of solid balls surrounding the striped nine ball. On contact, they exploded outward, and unerringly headed towards the pockets until only the seven and the nine remained.

"Don't look so sad, son," Jonas said as he poured his glass of ice and beer back into the pitcher at Mack's arm. "You may be a shooter, but you are playing the master of controlled explosions."


End file.
